Memories
by Rochi
Summary: While riding across the field of her grandparents' ranch, something rather peculiar happens to Kiwi Lackley and she wakes in a place that is not familiar to her, but may be so soon.


**A/N:** This is the first and only Lord of the Rings story I'd ever done, and had started working on it a _long _while ago. So in that case, the writing is probably worse then my most recent stuff and I apologize for that. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it once this story gets into though. And yes, some may consider it kind of a 'Mary-sue'

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know that I own nobody but the original character's and anything not famous. 

Reviews always greatly appreciated!

**Chapter one**

Off in one of the pastures on her grandparent's ranch, was a horse running smoothly and gracefully, but fast as lightning. His rider, a girl by the name of Kiwi Lackley, was leaning over him her body moving with the horse's, looking almost at one with the creature as they galloped across the field. It was not long ago that she had furiously stormed to the stables, quickly saddling her horse, wanting to get as far away from the house as possible.

Her parents, as well as herself, lived on a smaller ranch right next to the one she was now on. It was her 20th birthday and they had come to her grandparents to celebrate. Of course Kiwi had known that this _celebration_ would have gone sour at some point, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She was having problems many teenagers seem to face, particularly the fact that her parents didn't understand her.

_'…They never have…' _she though bitterly. 

They questioned her at all times, pushing her closer and closer to the edge every time they blamed something on her or made her sound stupid, clumsy and idiotic. Every time it was crystal clear that they did not trust her, that they were control freaks. Every time, just like the last, she'd take it, simply grinding her teeth and giving them her blank emotionless stare that, somehow, seemed to be emotion filled just the same. 

The few times that she finally snapped, exploded, weather it was a big explosion or a small one, her parents would make her seem like the most horrible child in the world saying stuff such as,

"We try and try to do the right things, to raise you right and give you a good life, and this is how you thank us?"

Which would be the basic reason as to why she had stormed out of the house, throwing her back pack over her shoulder while running to the stables where she had quickly saddled and bridled her horse, and took off full speed through the already open gate and into the pasture, where she was now.

Onyx was half Quarter Horse, half Thorough Bred. He was big and muscular, but also sleek and fast. He was a pitch black horse, the only mark on him being the perfect diamond shaped star on his forehead, hidden by his long mane. Kiwi has had him since she was thirteen and he was only three.

Her destination at the moment was the forest to the side of her grandparents ranch, not far from where she was now speeding across the grassy hills. There she could get peace and quiet, her parents couldn't find her and she knew she could trust Onyx to graze around in there without going to far, and coming when she called him. She could see the forest line now, right beyond the fence. 

She kept going full speed, heading straight toward the fence, knowing that Onyx could clear it if he wanted too.

She gasped and froze, her eyes going wide with shock as her head suddenly seemed to pulse. A pounding, sharp throb that shot up into her brain, feeling like it was ripping it apart. Her grip tightened on the rains and her whole body tensed up, trying to keep herself as still as possible. It got worse and she squeezed her eyes close, willing the white hot pain to go away before she let out a groan and lost all consciousness of the world around her as faded into a dream or memory of some sort...

_A long, light blond haired boy sat on a horse riding bareback, galloping through a forest with a young waste length brown haired girl sitting in front of him squealing,_

_'Faster Haldir! Faster!'_

The boy laughed, 'It's never fast enough for you is it mellonin?'  
  


Kiwi's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open softly, laying on the soft grass of the forest floor. I sat up slowly, waiting for the now dull throb in her head to die down. Once it did, I stood up, still slightly out of it and not at all sure what was going on.

_Who's Haldir?_

The thought ran through my head and I scrunched my brow in confusion. Haldir? Haldir... why did that sound so familiar?

_Oy frick... where's my back pack?!_

Swinging around I looked frantically for the familiar black and purple backpack, which had clothes in it so I could change out of the dress I was now in. Grunting in both satisfaction and disbelief when I found it wedged in a tree, I groaned, running my fingers through my long brown hair. This supposed 'get away' from my parents was starting to turn into a nightmare of some sort.

I sighed, studying the tree for a way to climb it. This was when I noticed the different style, the different shape the tree was in and the different moss that was covering it. Sure, I didn't know much about trees, but I'd been in this forest enough to be able to tell when a tree was out of place. As a matter of fact, they were _all _rather different.

Shrugging it off and still slightly out of it, I huffed before running up one of the roots and jumping to grab a hold of a branch. Once I got a firm grip on that, I tried to swing my leg over, but not having much luck, I grunted as I fell back down to the ground.

"This is _never _going to work!" I sighed, leaning up against the tree, "Alright lets analyze the situation," I said to myself,

"I'm lost, how that happened in the first place I'm not sure. I can't get my backpack out of the tree, which means I can't change out of this stupid dress. I have no clue where Onyx is, which means I have no ride and am going to have to march around trying to find my way home in this stupid dress without a ride when I'm lost! Doesn't sound good." Groaning, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down my rather tense self.

Opening my eyes again, I was met with a sight that I never would have expected to see.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" asked a rather tall guy. He had long, almost black hair that fell around his shoulders like silk. It had little braids going through it several different directions as well. He was, to say the least, stunning.

That however, was not what surprised me, no what both surprised _and_ scared me was the fact that he was dressed in something that you would find Legolas dressed in, in Lord of the Rings! Leggings, boots, a tunic, cloak with a quiver strapped to his back and a bow and arrow pointed at my head!

I'd taken sword lessons since I was twelve and had always been very alert. I'd always been able to sense when someone was anywhere near, not to mention directly in front of me with an arrow pointed at my forehead!

All that put together is what both surprised and scared me, but despite all of this, I couldn't help but think that he looked slightly familiar.

"Well?" He asked, obviously impatient.  
  
"My – my name is," quickly deciding not to give him my full name, I continued, "My friends call me Kiwi… Kiwi Lackley, I – I'm sorry if this is private property, I'm just lost and was looking for my horse…" I say surprisingly calm for having an arrow now pressed against my throat.  
  
The guy seemed to relax a little bit, taking the bow and arrow away from me and pointing it at the ground, but still keeping it ready to shoot.  
  
"What are you doing alone in a time like this? Where are you from arwen en amin?"  
  
I looked at him confused, "What do you mean 'time like this'? And I'm from Cedar berry."   
  
He arched one elegant eyebrow and said, "_Surely_ you know, and where is this… cedar berry? I have never heard of it before, do not play games with me arwen en amin. If I think your hiding something I will not hesitate to shoot."  
  
I was starting to get frustrated, and fear started to rise in my throat. He wouldn't really shoot me… would he?  
  
"_No_ I do _not_ know what your talking about and how can you not know where Cedar Berry, Montana is?! Your _in_ Cedar Berry for heaven sakes!"  
  
The man shook his head, "We are on the boarders of Rivendell. Do not play games with me pen-neth."  
(Loose translation: little one, or young one and I am not positive that's right.)  
  
Rivendell... Rivendell as in Lord of the Rings? Rivendell as in Imladris? My eyes filled with confusion and without even realizing what I was saying I asked, "Mani? Manke?! Sut?" (What? Where?! How?)  
  
He looked surprised and asked, "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (Do you speak elvish?)  
  
"Uma," (yes) I said without thinking.  
  
Suddenly I got another sharp, pounding throb in my head and before I could say anything else the world around me fades into another dream like state.  
  
_The same young brown haired girl is sitting in a library of some sort, at a table with a beautiful and mysterious lady. She has long golden blond hair, bright ice blue eyes and fair skin. Her long, beautiful cream-colored dress and long bell sleeves flutter lightly in the soft breeze, the intricate designs and beads sewed onto it, showing her being of high stature.  
  
"Repeat what I say in Quenya," the lady said, "Until then,"  
  
The girl repeated what she said in another language, "Tenna' san'."  
  
"Until tomorrow,"  
  
"Tenna' tul're."  
  
"Rest well and sleep well,"  
  
"Quel esta naa quell kaima."  
  
"May your ways be green and golden,"  
  
"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle."  
  
"May the wind fill your sails,"  
  
"Aa' I'sul nora lanne'lle."  
  
"Very good, Kalrien. You have improved greatly; no longer can I detect any accent. You may go for the day." The lady said with a smile.  
  
The young girl smiled and repeated everything she said in the language that she had been speaking in. The lady laughed,  
  
"You may stop repeating now."  
  
The girl grinned, "Thank you atara. May I go visit them now?" (mother)  
  
The lady laughed again, "Yes you may go."  
  
"Doila lle arwenamin! Tenna' telwan." {Thank you my lady! Until later.)_  
  
The dream world faded away as reality sunk in and I slowly opened my eyes. I was, again, laying down I realized and I was getting quite tired of waking up in unfamiliar places. This time, however, I was not in the forest, this time I was in a bed.  
  
_Thank God, It must have been a dream__,_ I thought to myself, slowly sitting up.  
  
_What the...?_ My mind goes blank, looking at the big bed with cream-colored blankets and intricate designs on the head and footboard. Confusion fills my eyes as I look around the room.  
  
_This is most definitely, so not my room..._  
  
"Nice to see you awake and in the world of the living." A voice said from beside me.  
  
I jumped in surprise, not having realized that anyone beside myself was in the room from my previous scan. My head snaps to my right where I find an old man with a grey robe on and a long grey beard. Is _everybody _here some sort of psychopath?  
  
Before I know what I'm saying I ask, "Gandalf?"  
  
The wizard chuckles, "Already remembering things I see."  
  
Confused, I ask what any other sophisticated person in my situation would ask, "Huh?"  
  
_Great, either I am still dreaming or I am mentally insane... and I am defiantly not dreaming._  
  
It was rather hard for me to believe that I was actually in Lord of the Rings. Though Gandalf did look almost identical to how he did in the movie…  
  
"I know you must be very confused right now and have many questions, which I assure you will all be answered in time. For now I will send someone in to help you get ready, and with warm water if you'd like to bath."  
  
For the first time I realized how dirty I actually was and nodded, "A bath would be nice. Doila lle," My eye's widened slightly, confusion filling them.  
  
_I actually understood that…_  
  
The man… Gandalf, smiled, "All will be explained in due time my girl, all in due time."  
  
And with that he walked out the door.

**A/N: **I _promise _it gets better, but I hope you enjoyed that anyways. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
